Beast Below
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Beast boy has known justice and corruption. But what is he to think when he finds that it isn't so just. When he must take the law into his own hands. His own claws.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**A good day**

Beast boy.

Former member of the Doom Patrol and current founding member of the Teen Titans. The green teen was a changeling, he had the power to become any animal on Earth, and apparently off.

He had awoken feeling well rested and even a little energetic. He looked out his window to see that it was early. This was a rare occurrence. Usually he wouldn't be up until noon unless there was training or a villain. Not this time.

_Today's going to be a good day._ He though confidently.

He made his way to the common room where he saw the rest of his team was already gathered. Raven was reading one of her many books. Cyborg was playing a video game against Robin. Starfire was watching from the side, she was the first to notice him.

"Glorious morning friend Beast boy." Starfire greeted happily. "You have awakened earlier then usual, are you ill?"

"No, the opposite." He answered. "I feel that it's going to be a good day." He opened the fridge to get his food. "Starting with a nice tofu breakfast."

"And there goes such a potentially good day." Cyborg sighed with a shake of his head. "You could of had something wonderful, but you ruined it with that mess." He pushed the green teen away. "Step aside, I'll put you on the right track!"

"If it's not veggie-friendly, then I don't want it." Beast boy stated firmly.

"Of course it's veggie-friendly." Cyborg assured. "The veggie's will be happy that you aren't eating them!"

"And how would the animals you took the meat from feel?" B.B. countered.

"Happy knowing that they would be part of something beautiful!"

"Dude, they-"

"Do we have to do this every morning." Raven asked annoyed.

"Yes we do." Cyborg answered. "Until he learns that meat is supreme!"

"Friends, may I offer a solution?" Starfire spoke. She flew to the fridge and pulled out a container. "I offer a well known delicacy from Tamaran."

Starfire opened the container to reveal a gelatinous mass of purple. There were swollen green tendrils that squirmed around. It looked similar to the food Cyborg had eaten out of his hand during their visit to Tamaran. It even shifted and moved as if trying to crawl from the bowl she had it in.

"Um, what is that?" Cyborg asked.

"It is the perfectly aged sputflinks." Star stated. "What you ingested on Tamaran will pale in comparison."

"Aw Star, you know I'm a vegetarian." B.B sighed.

"But it is not a meat." She assured before turning to Cyborg. "Nor is it vegetable."

"Then what is it?!" They asked with growing worry.

"...There is no word for it in your language." Star stated as she pushed the food closer. "Will you partake in it with me?"

Beast Boy slowly backed away from the dish. "Well, it looks...unique, but I think I'll pass on it."

As they spoke, Robin was currently trying to sneak out of the room. Cyborg managed to see the leader just as he vanished from sight.

"You said it was a delicacy, right?" Cyborg asked, gaining a nod. "Something like that should be shared with a certain _type_ of friend." He hinted. "One that wears hair-gel and tights."

"You mean boyfriend Robin!" She realized. "Yes, that it a most excellent idea!"

The alien princess flew off to find her boyfriend to share in their meal.

"I'm off." Beast boy stated.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"Do you want to be here when Robin realizes we threw him under the bus?" Beast boy asked as the elevator closed.

Cyborg stood there for a second in realization.

"I think I'll go wax the T-car." The robotic teen mumbled.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy flew over the city, enjoying the freedom of flight, as he thought of something to do.<p>

_Hmm, maybe I should get something to eat._ He thought as his stomached ached.

He landed in a deserted alley and returned to human form.

He began messing with the holo-ring he had under his glove. In a literal flash, he was no longer looked like Beast boy, he was a regular guy.

He was no longer green or had any of his defining features. Instead, he was now a peach skinned guy. His hair was no longer green, but sun kissed blond that put Jericho's to shame. Even his green eyes were now a sky his clothes changed. Now he was wearing a pair of jeans and a green shirt.

This is how he would have looked if he hadn't been...Beast Boy. An average guy with an average life.

He absentmindedly ran a hand over his ear, stopping at the point that was still there. Even the fangs that he ran his tongue over were as sharp as ever. He may look normal, but it was all cosmetics, he was still him underneath.

_No time to get sappy!_ He thought as he shook his head. _It's food time!_

He made his way to one of his favorite spots. A place that catered to his veggie needs.

* * *

><p>"Let's see, I've eaten, now what?" He asked himself out loud. "Guess I'll just wander."<p>

_And stop talking to myself._ He thought as some people stared.

He walked down the street to another of his favorite spots. This time for entertainment purposes.

The comic shop.

"And Rae says I don't read." He chuckled as he entered the shop, only to pause in shock! "No way!" He saw something that he thought would never be. "A Teen Titans comic!"

He made a be-line for the comic.

"Nobody move!" A voice shouted.

The people in the shop froze on command.

He never had a chance to even grab the book.

In the doorway was Control Freak with his remote in hand.

Usually he would be considered below a third rate villain, just barley above henchmen. But in a comic shop with all kinds of things to animate, he could become a legitimate threat.

"Now I want you all to-Is that a Teen Titans comic?!" He asked in excitement.

Beast Boy wordlessly handed the over-weight villain the comic, which he began reading in with glee.

_Well he's harmless now. _Beast boy thought.

He faintly heard the doors open, but he was aware of the breeze and what it carried.

"What's that smell?" He asked himself.

"Hm, just my personal cologne." Control Freak stated with pride. "Pizza-roma, I made it myself."

"No." Gar stated. "This is...alluring."

He turned to the direction of the scent and Control Freak followed his gaze.

"Whoa."

There stood a true beauty.

She was in leather pants that clung to her perfectly, showing off her shapely backside. A simple shirt, one size too small, to show off her nicely developed body and toned mid-drift. And a leather jacket over it that also stopped at her mid-drift. As well as a painful looking pair of combat boots.

What stood out the most was her hair, her all white hair. It was long, reaching down to the middle of her back. She wore it so that it covered half of her face.

There was something more to her...something only an animal could pick up.

Her scent.

He didn't know what it was, he had never smelt anything like it. It completely threw him through a loop.

It was so alluring. Intoxicating. Wild!

They watched as the beauty made her way to a comic and began browsing.

"Hot _and_ likes comics..." Control Freak spoke in disbelief. "My kind of girl."

"Dude." Garfield spoke distantly, still distracted by her smell. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Garfield himself would have attempted...something, if his senses hadn't went off. This girl was dangerous, a predator.

It would be cruel to send him in.

Garfield watched as the chubby villain made his way towards her with a unnecessary amount of bravado.

"Hello, I'm Control Freak, maybe you heard of me?" He spoke confidently. "Super villain and enemy of the _Teen Titans_." He bragged. "So I'll take your number and-hey, ar-"

"Beat it." She states before he finished.

He wasn't deterred by her abruptness.

"You like my homemade cologne?" He asked. "I call it pizza-roma." He leaned to her ear. "Sausage addition."

She finally closed her book and gave the Control Freak a glare.

In a flash, he was on the ground and holding his nose as blood fell through his fingers. The only signs that she had struck him was the fact that her arm was still extended and her hand was a fist.

Garfield watched her leave, carrying the scent with her.

* * *

><p>She wanted to go buy a comic, was that too much to ask? Isn't she allowed to go one place where the local chumps don't try to flirt, and fail pathetically!?<p>

"Hey you!" A voice shouted.

She turned with annoyance written clearly on her face.

It was a cop, and a sorry excuse of one at that. He was fat and having a hard time keeping his stomach from bursting though his uniform.

"Can I help you officer?" She asked.

"I saw what you did there." He stated.

"And what did I do officer?" She asked with false innocence.

"Don't get cute." He ordered. "You assaulted a man, that's a crime."

_Great. _She thought. _Now this._

She tensed when she felt him place a hand onto her back. It was clammy and a little too low.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, it would be a shame for a pretty thing like you to get in trouble over a...misunderstanding." He leered. "How about you come with me and we sort this out."

She actually felt like puking in her-no wait, she did. Maybe she should spit in at him.

Like a shadow, a figure passed behind the cop. He managed to grab the officer's night club and dash off.

"Hey wait!" The cop shouted. "Get back here, I'm an officer of the law!"

He tried running after the thief but didn't get more than a few feet before he was exhausted. He turned back the see that the woman was gone as well.

* * *

><p>Garfield chuckled to himself as he tossed the nightstick away.<p>

He had no idea as to why he stole the nightstick, but he had reasons. The cop was harassing a semi-innocent girl and abusing his powers. Had he been in uniform, he would have had the man fired.

But for now he had more pressing issues, like the fact he was being followed.

Whoever was following him actually had some skill. They stayed back and moved at a leisurely pace. They didn't even focus on him and wasn't trying to _not_ focus on him, the obvious signs of a stalking. This could have been mistaken as two people going in the same direction.

_He's good._ He admitted. _But not good enough. _

Something like that wouldn't fool him. He had experience at being hunted.

He turned to his side to see the one who had been following him. It was her, the white haired beauty.

He didn't know how she was able to get so close to him so fast, or care. She was here and that was all he could focus on.

"Usually it's they guy that tries to get the girl's attention." He stated.

"And you did." She replied coolly. "When you stole the cop's stick after following me from the comic shop."

_Crud!_ He thought nervously. _Be cool._

"Well I-" He had tried to casually lean onto the wall only to fall. There was no wall.

"Classy." She stated, there was a small pause before she spoke again. "This is the part where you ask for my number."

"I remember what happened to the last guy that asked." He stated with a chuckle. "I don't want to end up like him." He backed away. "I'd be happy with just a name."

She stared at him for a moment, her eye catching every detail about him. The way he stood, so free yet so prepared.

"Something tells me you won't go down that easily." She mumbled.

Like a flash of lighting, she through a powerful punch at him. He caught the blow, barely inches from his face, in his hand as it .

He felt real strength in her punch. Enough to pop the knuckles in his hand. Had there been anymore force, he was sure she'd have cracked or even broken a finger of his.

"Woah!" He shouted. "Sorry for asking!"

There was a small pause as they met each other's eyes. There was something in his that she liked and something in her's that put him on edge.

Wildness, though one's was caged.

"The names Rose." She stated.

He watched her casually walk away, as if she hadn't tried to knock him out.

"I'm Garfield!" He shouted after her.

He watched her disappear into a sea of people before he turned to leave.

He shoved his hands into his pocket only to feel a slip of paper. The paper contained seven digits and carried a certain scent to it. Can you guess what it was?

_I new it was a good day! _He mentally cheered.

* * *

><p>Garfield had found a random alley to remove his ring and return to Beast Boy. Once he did, he became a bird and flew off towards the tower.<p>

If he had been just a bit more aware, he would have noticed that he had an audience. One that saw him remove the ring and fly off.

"Interesting."

* * *

><p>While Rose was having her inner thoughts, she caught the attention of a few unwanted guests.<p>

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar?" Somebody asked. "Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."

_Great._ She thought. _More horn-dogs._

"You looking for a good night baby?" Another asked.

She ignored them and continued on her way.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" One stated angrily.

She finally stopped and took a look at her _admirers_, three men. They were large and muscular with several tattoos, very intimidating to the average person. She was beyond average.

"You know what, I could use some action." She stated shocking them. "Follow me."

There was a moment of shock in the men before they realized what had just happened. They followed her into an empty alley.

_I could use the warm up before I go to work._ She thought.

* * *

><p>A certain overweight officer saw her. He watched her go into the alley, followed by the large men. A panic arose in him as he saw their lecherous smirks.<p>

It was his duty to stop them. _But they're big._

He made his decision to walk away, only to freeze when she walked out with a smirk fifteen seconds later, alone.

He walked by the alley and paused to take a peek inside.

All three men were still there, but not doing well. They were each on the ground and not moving. If it weren't for the barely audible groans, he would have assumed they were dead.

_She's good._ He thought worriedly. _Best leave her alone._

* * *

><p>Beast Boy made his way into the common room with a smile one his face.<p>

"And there goes the piece and quiet." Raven muttered.

"Say whatever you want." Beast boy dared with a smile. "Nothing can bring me down."

"Then I will enjoy proving you wrong." A deep voice spoke.

The teens froze at the deep but monotone voice. On the screen was the face of one of the Titan's most hates enemy.

"Slade." Robin hissed.

"Robin." Slade spoke. "I have a special surprise for you and the Titans."

"Don't you always?" Beast boy asked earning smack to the back of his head from Raven.

"True, but this one is closer to me than you can understand." Slade stated vaguely. "Come and meet us here."

On the screen were coordinates to the location.

"Let's go!" Robin ordered.

_And today started so well._ Beast boy thought as he followed his team.

* * *

><p>The location Slade sent them to was an old, abandoned factory. It was miles from the nearest populated area. That meant they didn't have to worry about casualties.<p>

"Are we really just going in because Slade told us to?" Beast boy questioned. "I mean, it has trapped written all over it."

"Of course it's a trap." Raven spoke condescendingly. "We aren't idiots."

"Whatever it is, we've no choice." Robin stated. "We need to stop Slade."

There was a noise, the sound of speakers starting.

"While I admire your determination and understand your suspicion, there are no traps." Slade assured, voice echoing from all around. "They just aren't her style."

"As if we'd believe a word you..."

"Did he say 'her', as in someone else is here?" Beast boy asked cutting Robin off.

Beast boy was answered with the sound of a gun going off.

The team looked to see a figure on the roof of one of the factory buildings.

Though she was at a distance, Beast boy was able to make out there appearance.

She wore an outfit identical to Slade's minus a few alterations. Her clothes were a skin tight leather outfit with a few chain-mail like designs. There were no Slade symbols visible on her.

Really, the only hint of Slade in her was the mask. Though, it wasn't armored, it was more like a full faced

In her hand was the gun she had fired, along with two swords on her back.

"Who are you?!" Robin asked angrily.

"Me, I'm the Ravager." She answered as she leveled her gun at them. "And you're dead."

She fired her gun again, this time at the Titans. If not for all of their experience at dodging attacks, she might have put one of them down for the count.

When the shots stopped, they looked to see she was gone.

"Titans, pair up, spread out and find her!" Robin ordered.

* * *

><p>The Titans had did as they were ordered and split up.<p>

It had been a rushed thing, so the pairs were at random.

"Where are the others?" Raven asked.

"I think Robin and Star paired up and Cy went alone." Beast boy answered.

"Great, I'm paired with you." She stated. "Don't screw up."

Beast boy just rolled his eyes as he changed forms. He took the form of a bloodhound for it's keen sense of smell. When he picked up nothing, he moved through a few other forms.

All he got was the smell of dust and rusty metal, with a hint of oil.

"No good." He stated as he returned to human form. "I'm not picking up a scent."

"Great, one of the few things you're actually useful for and you're still useless." She stated.

Beast boy would have made a reply but froze. A sensation ran through him that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

_We're being watched. _He thought.

Over the years and being part animal, Beast boy had developed a sixth sense. He was able to tell when he or a friend, a 'pack member', was in danger from a 'predator'. Like an animal being hunted.

He heard the subtle click of a trigger.

"Get down!" He shouted as he pushed Raven away.

"What are-" Her burst of outrage was drowned out by gunfire.

Raven couldn't tell where it had come from.

Beast boy turned his attention towards the attacker, she was on the roof. He took the form of a hawk and took off, but he didn't get far. He was distracted when a small orb dropped in front of them.

It went of in a flash, literally. A flash bomb went off close to his face. Being in the form of a hawk, his eyes were extra sensitive.

Since he was in mid flight, he lost control and crashed into a wall.

Raven looked to the attacker but couldn't see her.

"Where are you?" She asked aloud.

"Behind you."

Raven spun around, her eyes glowing and hands encased in energy.

It did her no good as Ravager delivered a powerful punch to her temple. Raven staggered from the blow

"That's the problem with you mental power users." Ravager spoke. "Your head is a major weak spot."

"Not for me!" Raven hissed as her eyes began glowing again. "Azarath Metri-"

Her words were stopped when another blow nearly knocked her over. Ravager grabbed her by her arm before she could hit the ground.

"Really, let's see what happens when your brain hits the inside of your skull." Ravager stated as she struck Raven on the temple. "Again." Punch. "Again." Punch. "And again!"

The last blow never came as Ravager was knocked away.

She straightened herself to see Beast boy in his human form. He was blinking away the remaining spots in his vision, but stayed focused on her.

"That was pretty strong for a small fry like you." She stated as she rubbed her jaw.

"You think I'm small?" Beast boy asked. "I can fix that."

He lunged for the white haired villainess while changing into a bear.

She ducked under his paw swipe and maneuvered behind him. Drawing a sword, she delivered a deep gash to his back. It was only thanks to his form's hide that it hadn't been serious wound.

But it was still deep and painful.

He turned with a back swipe only for the same thing to happen in the front. This time he fell to his back side and reverted back to his human form.

When he tried to stand up she caught him by the neck, the blade held him at bay, just barely breaking skin. As she added pressure, she didn't notice his foot maneuver around her legs. Beast boy changed into a gorilla. With the placement of his legs, he managed to knock her off balance and restrain her in his massive fists.

"Take your stinkin' paws off me, you damn dirty ape!" She shouted in his face.

Even in his animal form, Beast boy couldn't help but crack a smile.

_First time I heard that one._ He thought.

Thought her arms were bound, she still had her legs. She managed to give a powerful kick to his jaw, forcing him to release her. He returned to his human form and stepped back.

"Like that?" She asked. "Well tell me if you heard this one." She aimed her gun. "Die."

"Yep!" Beast boy answered as he changed into a cheetah and ran.

He was able to avoid the bullets, but he was slowing down. Cheetahs were only good for short bursts of full on sprints, not long distance running. But he couldn't change forms without putting Raven in danger.

As long as he was in cheetah form, she had to keep her attention on him. They were fast enough to cover the short distance in the blink of an eye. If he became bigger, he was an easier target. If he became smaller, Raven would make either excellent bait and easier prey.

He just needed to hold on until-

"Raven, Beast boy!" A teammate called in the distance. "We're coming!"

"Seem's target practice as come to an end." Ravager stated. "It was fun, better than fish in a barrel."

Ravager fired the gun, but not at Beast boy, she fired at the barrel beside them.

Out of it spilled oil. The black liquid quickly spread out as it emptied from the container. A second shot and the oil ignited into a wild fire.

"Come after me, or let your friend burn." Ravager spoke as she ran but stopped. "Next time, tell Slade to send his best after me." She ordered. "He should know I don't die that easily!"

Then she was gone.

Beast boy made his decision.

He didn't think about it, he just made his way after Raven.

* * *

><p>"You let her escape!" Robin shouted.<p>

"I had to." Beast boy defended. "I needed to save Raven."

"I didn't need saving." Raven snapped.

_You were unconscious._ Wisdom stated

_Shut up!_ Raven snapped.

"You were unconscious." Beast boy stated.

Raven hadn't awaken from her healing trance Ravager sent her in because of the brain damage until an hour _after_ they returned from their mission.

"Raven could have handled herself!" Robin shouted.

"Friends, should we not be glad that friend Beast boy saved friend Raven?" Starfire asked confused. "Should he have let her die?"

"Of course not." Robin stated. "It's just...that was our only lead to Slade."

"Don't worry, Slade will show himself again." Cyborg stated. "He always does."

"And then we'll finally catch him!" Robin stated with conviction.

* * *

><p>Beast boy sighed as he sat on his bed.<p>

He looked at the number he had been given today. It brought a smile back to his face.

It had been a good day.

_Maybe I'll call her tomorrow._ He thought. _I hope she lets me rub her hair, never seen white hair on a girl._ He thought on that. _Except...earlier, with Ravager. _

Realization smacked him over the head harder than Raven ever had.

"I got a villains phone number!" He stated in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.-First TT fic. Be kind and give advice.<strong>

**I also have a Danny Phantom story out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**Date night**

Beast boy paced around his room with the number in hand.

_Should I call her?_ He asked himself. _I shouldn't call her._

He had no idea what he should be doing.

The green teen had decided not to tell his team about Rose, the Ravager. Robin would go into his 'Slade Obsession' mode and lose his sense of rationality. Then the others would blame him. Starfire would become heartbroken because of Robin. Then the others would blame him. Cyborg would try and play big brother, which could fail. Then they would blame him. And Raven...The green teen could only sigh.

No matter what it was, it would come to him.

He didn't even know if the girl was evil. All because of the one line she spoke

_"Next time, tell Slade to send his best after me." She ordered. "He should know I don't die that easily!"_

Either she was messing with his head, or she didn't work for Slade.

But that only raised more questions! Who was she? What was her agenda?

No wait, those were questions they didn't already know.

_Why would Slade send us after her?_

He could spend the entire night pondering over the questions, but that wouldn't solve anything. Plus, he didn't want to turn into Robin.

"Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>"This had better be good, it's one A.M." Rose growled over the other line.<p>

She wasn't tired, but she didn't like being called in the A.M. No one did, something about it seems wrong.

"Hi." A voice squeaked on the other end. "It's Garfield, we met earlier."

"Yea, I remember." She spoke.

"I was wonder...if you aren't busy tomorrow-I mean today." He paused. "Well would you..."

"You got the number." Rose spoke. "That means I'm interested, so ask."

"Would you like to go on a date!" He rushed.

Rose took a moment to pause before she answered, just to make him sweat a little. She already had an answer for him, but she wanted to have a little fun.

"Yea, alright." She answered.

"Really, sweet!" He shouted. "Where do you want to go?"

"Don't know, new to town." She answered. "But..."

"But what?"

"Well I know this one place." She began.

* * *

><p>Rose hung up the phone and thought.<p>

_Either he's dumb, or has brass balls._ She thought. _Maybe both._

She knew who he was, she was also sure he knew about her. Yet he still called.

"Could be interesting." She admitted.

* * *

><p>Beast boy hadn't slept in this time even though he had been up late. When he woke up he felt well rested.<p>

He spent a bit of time preparing for his date grooming. She may be a villain, but she was still a date and Garfield Mark Logan always did his best for a date.

He made his way out of his room before coming to a stop a a specific door.

"I better check on Raven." He thought as he knocked on the door.

He hadn't heard from her since she turned in the night before after the mission.

It took a moment of knocking before she finally responded. She opened the door partly enough to see who it was.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I came to check on you, see how you were after the mission." He answered.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"You sure, you took quite a few blows back-"

"I said I'm fine!" She snapped. "Now leave."

"I'm just worried about you Rae!" He spoke hastily.

"It's Raven." She growled.

"I-"

"Look, I had a pleasant day with you gone yesterday." She stated. "Let's try and repeat it."

Beast boy had stood outside of the door his team mate had closed. He sighed and left, not wanting to be late for his date.

* * *

><p><em>That w-wasn't very n-nice.<em> Timid stated

_He'll get over it._ Raven stated.

_We'll don't push too hard._ Knowledge stated. _Everyone has a limit._

_Not him, he's a glutton for punishment._ Raven stated.

* * *

><p>Beast boy, or rather Garfield, had just arrived to his destination.<p>

He realized earlier that he was in the bad side of town. He wanted to be surprised that Rose recommended this place, but he wasn't. He probably would have been more surprised if she hadn't.

He made his way into the bar that had the name of his destination.

He looked out of place in such a seedy area.

Everyone there was one of those hardcore bar flies that rode a motor cycle and had tattoos. Everything on them was over-sized, their muscles, their piercings, even their beards.

_Where is she?_ He wondered.

He couldn't see her in the crowd of muscle. Neither could he smell her with all of the liquor and sweat in the air.

In the distance he could see an open table, the only one. That wasn't what stood out. On the table was a vase with a rose in it.

He made his way to the table, aware of all the eyes on his back.

As soon as he sat down, most of the men stood up. They made their way over to him and glared down at him.

"C-Can I help you all?" Garfield asked a little timidly.

The men each dropped something onto the table in front of him. They were small and green with a sharp end. They were thorns from a rose.

_What do you know about thorns Gar?_ He asked himself.

He knew one thing and the only thing that mattered. Thorns hurt.

The men began cracking their knuckles.

* * *

><p>Raven had just finished meditating when she looked at the clock.<p>

_Two in the afternoon?_ She thought in shock. _I never even meditate to noon, I never have the peace._

Now that she thought about it, it had been pretty quite. Not a single Titan had knocked on her door, not since Beast boy.

_Where is that green idiot?_ She asked no one, but received an answer none the less.

_He never came back._ Knowledge stated.

That was unlike the green teen. Usually he would have visited several times in an attempt to get her out of her room.

_Maybe he's mad at us._ Timid whimpered.

_Beast boy isn't mad at us._ Raven assured.

She said that, but her emotions didn't believe her. They wanted her to go and check on him and apologize. She agreed to check on him, but she wouldn't be apologizing.

Raven phased through the wall towards the common room to see her team. They weren't there. Where could they be? Her question was answered when the com-door opened and the team, minus Beast boy, walked inside.

_Did they go somewhere? _

_Obviously._ Rude answered.

"Hello friend Raven." Starfire greeted. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine." She answered. "Where were you all?"

"We went to the mall of shopping and then we enjoyed a seeing of sights in town!" Starfire happily stated. "We hope we didn't disturb you, we know how you like the peace of being alone."

"No, it's fine." She stated monotonously.

"We no it isn't your type of thing." Robin stated.

_I would have gone._ Raven thought.

_Yeah right._ Rude snorted. _You!_

_I would have!_ Raven repeated hotly.

_Well that's what happens when you always demand to be alone._ Knowledge stated calmly. _You get it._

_Beast boy wouldn't have let us be alone._ Timid whispered.

That statement brought a large question to each emotion. One she voice aloud.

"Where is Beast boy?"

* * *

><p><em>Well Gar, you got yourself into trouble.<em> He thought. _Again!_

There was only one question for escaping his predicament. Fight or flight? He couldn't use his powers in the open, that would compromise his identity. He could probably fight them off and leave, but that would raise suspicions on him. That left him with flight, he had to find someway to escape.

"Look it's a hot celebrity in a bikini!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Nothing, no one so much as glanced over their shoulder. They just shook their heads at him in disbelief. He sat back down in disappointment.

_I'm ashamed I thought that would work._ He thought.

"Well, plan B." Gar stated.

He flipped the table and jumped into the fray.

* * *

><p>Raven sat on the couch in...awkwardness. This was something she hadn't felt when in the tower since she first moved in when the team was formed.<p>

The others were doing there own thing. Star in the kitchen. Robin going over some important files. Cyborg was playing the video game.

Raven felt left out. She knew she could go and ask to join any of them in their activities, but that wasn't her. Usually Beast boy would drag her into something and then she'd be involved.

_Where is that green idiot?_ She repeated.

She had asked the team, but none of them knew for sure. That wasn't cause to worry though, they all did things on their own.

* * *

><p>Garfield had just escaped the last guy from the bar. He had put up a decent fight, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. So he made an exit during the middle of the fray.<p>

That was when it came to him. Like a punch to the face, the smell returned. Sweet like a rose with the sharpness of it's thorns.

_Rose! _He thought.

He looked up and saw, not Rose, the Ravager.

She stared down at him with a smirk that promised pain.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Quit the act Garfield, or should I say Beast boy." She taunted.

He stared at her for a moment before removing his ring. He shifted into a bird and made his way over her head to the opposite side of the roof. He turned back to his human form and took a defensive stance.

"What are you up to _Ravenger_!?" Beast boy demanded.

"Nothing." She answered.

"No games, what're you planning?" He snapped.

"Like I said, nothing." She spoke.

Beast boy had had enough of her games. He took a step forward but stopped and took one back, her smile was throwing him off. Villains that smiled were always sure of themselves, and she was an unkown variable.

"Good, I-Get down!" She shouted as she drew her gun.

Beast boy shifted into a cheetah and lept to the side avoiding the bullet. It sailed past him and into the wall next to...Slade.

"Hello darling, your aim's getting better."

* * *

><p>"Where is Beast boy?" Raven mumbled.<p>

"It _is_ getting late." Robin stated, having overheard her.

"Relax, if he was in trouble he'd call." Cyborg stated.

* * *

><p>"Slade." Ravager hissed.<p>

Beast boy drew is communicator, only for it to fly out of his hands in peaces. He looked at Ravager, who hadn't taken her eyes off of Slade.

"Don't look at me, I wouldn't mind the backup." She stated.

"No reason to bring the rest of the Titans." Slade spoke as he holstered the gun. "It would ruin the date."

_Since when does Slade use guns?_ Beast boy asked himself.

Ravager charged Slade with her sword drawn and went for a diagonal slash. Slade grabbed her wrist in mid swing, stopping her completely. He smashed his open palm against her wrist, forcing her to drop her blade. With a powerful kick, he sent her flying to the other side of the roof.

Beast boy charged the villain in cheetah form to build up momentum before jumping and shifting into a gorilla. With both fist raised over his head, he intended to crush Slade under his massive being. The villain then jumped into the air and delivered a powerful spin kick to the gorilla's face, knocking Beast boy into the ground and back into human form.

Slade grabbed the downed hero and pulled him into a beat hug, where he proceeded to squeeze Beast boy to death.

_Has he always been so strong?_ Beast boy thought as he struggled against the villain.

Try as he might, he couldn't break free of the hold. Because it was so tight, he couldn't focus enough to become larger.

Beast boy's sensitive ears picked up three very loud sounds as Slade grunted in pain before releasing the hero.

He turned to see Ravager holding her gun to him.

Beast boy lunged at Slade again, this time turning into a rinkhals snake. Slade caught the serpent by the neck and tried to throw it away, but the snake wrapped it's body around his arm.

Now that he was closer, he opened his mouth and sprayed a stream of venom into Slade's single eye. This both blinded and distracted him with pain.

"Get down!" Ravager ordered as she fired a volley of shots.

Each one hit Slade, before knocking him down.

When the villain didn't get up, or so much as stir, they made their way closer. As they did, Beast boy noticed something important.

"Another robot." He grumbled in annoyance.

"How can you tell?" Ravager asked.

"No smell of blood." He answered. "Or pheromones in general."

The two moved even closer and Ravager removed Slade's mask. There was no face, just a small screen. On it was Slade.

"Well done, I'm impressed." He stated. "Hope this made your date more exciting."

With that, the screen when black with the number five on it. 4...3...

"Run!"

The two dove off the side of the roof as the bomb went off.

* * *

><p>"Well that was exciting." Ravager stated with heavy sarcasm. "Well, later."<p>

"Wait!" Beast boy shouted as she turned to leave. "You can't just leave!"

"Of course I can." She stated. "You have nothing to detain me on."

"What?" He asked with skepticism.

"Yup." She smirked. "I have committed no crimes."

"Assault of an officer." He stated.

"I was being harassed by a man." She stated. "When the officer _finally_ arrived, it was to abuse his power to get me to sleep with him." She shuddered at the memory. "Still makes me sick."

"Trespassing." He stated.

"Can't trespass in an abandoned area." She answered.

"You attacked the Titans." He smirked with his arms crossed. _Got'ya_.

"You all were after me." She retorted. "I thought you were working for Slade, I _know_ he was involved."

"Well...he was." He admitted. "But what about the fake date?"

"That was just for fun _Garfield_." She chuckled. "Then Slade ruined it. I had a bunch of more _interesting_ things for us to try."

"What's your connection to him anyway?" Beast boy asked.

"...Interrogating your date?" She asked in false fear. "For shame." She chuckled before becoming serious. "We have...family ties."

"He's your..." Beast boy trailed off.

"Bingo." She stated before he could finish.

"Why is he after you?" He asked.

Ravager removed her mask and looked Beast boy in the eyes, well...eye. He now saw that she had on an eye-patch. It had been covered by her long hair.

"We have some issue's we haven't worked out." She stated as she tapped the patch.

"You mean he..." He trailed off again.

"Yes and no." She answered sadly. "He...assisted me into doing it myself."

Beast boy had nothing to say to that, what could he say?

"So...what are you?" He asked.

"Complicated." She answered as Beast boy face-palmed. "Hehehe, I'm a merc." She raised a finger to stop him before he could speak. "I haven't done anything on U.S soil or been involved in any form of terrorism, so I'm untouchable for all foreign crimes seeing as you have no authority or jurisdiction there, even to a Titan."

"Then you can help us." He stated happily. "We could use you in our fights with Slade."

"No, I'm not joining one of those tools." She stated with disgust.

"...What?" Now he was confused. "We help people."

"No, you beat up villains, you don't help people." She states.

"What's the difference, we're protecting civilians." He retorts.

"Helping and protecting are two different things." She states. "You can save a person from falling off of a cliff, but what if they jumped instead of being pushed?"

"I, uh..." She had him there.

"It's been fun, we should do it again without my dad." She states as she leans in and gives him a kiss.

There was a noise that caused him to turn around, but all he saw was nothing. When he turned back, it was still all he saw, Ravager was gone.

"It's more cool when Batman does it." He mumbled.

He could track her and find her, but for what reason. She was basically clean and already denied helping, it's not like they could force her to help.

_Though I doubt Robin would let her._ He thought. _Better head home._

* * *

><p>It was late when he returned to the tower, past sunset.<p>

Beast boy tried to enter as silently as possible. Though it made no difference when his teammates where all waiting for him in the common room. Each wore a look of suspicion, though Raven's was more of a glare, directed to the green teen.

"And where have you been young man?" Cyborg asked with folded arms.

"I uh..."

"I have been worried sick about you!" He yells. "No calls, texts, not even a note!" He pointed to the kitchen. "You even missed dinner!"

Cyborg proceeded to stomp away into a corner where he began crying. Star Fire flew after him and began patting in.

"There there." She soothes. "Ignore the glorbag and cry away the tears."

_Aw man, I'm a glorbag again!_ He sighs. "I was on a date."

This brought the entire tower into complete silence but with an array of mixed emotions.

"What!?"

"I met this girl at the comic shop yesterday and...we hit it off." He explained with a blush.

"Ah yeah!" Cyborg cheered. "That's my boy!"

"Congratulations!" Star stated as she flew into the kitchen. "I shall prepare the pie of romance."

"How can you all just congratulate him!?" Raven asked in outrage.

"What's the big deal?" Beast boy asked in shock.

"You break up with her!" Raven ordered. "Now!"

"No way, you're overreacting." He states.

"You're being stupid!" Raven snapped. "Though that's nothing new."

"What is your problem, I thought you'd be happy to have me out of your hair!" Beast boy yelled.

"Not when you're dating some bimbo!" She retorted. "What did you do, use your hero status to get her to go out with you?"

"No, I wore a holo-ring!" He answered. "She didn't need to know about me being Beast boy."

"So a relationship based on a lie." Raven snorted. "You sure are off to a great start."

"Friend Raven, why are you so angry at him dating?" Starfire asked.

"Can't you all see, this is another Terra waiting to happen." Raven stated.

"How is this _anything_ like her?" Beast boy asked, finally losing his cool.

"You like some girl, she turns bad, you bring enemy in."

"Right, because you have such experience with good relationships!" He snapped.

Raven stepped back as if he had struck her. Beast boy never acts this way, he always acts stupid and runs when she get's angry.

Instead, he had a comeback. One that actually made her stop and even hurt.

"I'm going for a fly." The changeling spoke as he walked away.

* * *

><p><em>You overreacted. <em>Wisdom stated.

_I did not. _Raven angrily states. _He's being an idiot._

_For going on a date?_ Knowledge asks.

_Because of _him_, I missed a whole day!_ Raven snapped.

_How is that _his_ fault?_ Knowledge asks.

_..._Raven was silent.

_Oh, I get it, Raven's jealous!_ Happy chuckled._ Mad that B.B isn't here to pull you into the group._

_I am not jealous of some bimbo!_ Raven declares.

_How do you know she's a bimbo?_ Knowledge asks. _You've never met her._

_She can't be any good._ Raven states. _Why else would she go out with Beast boy?_

_He's funny. _Happy answers.

_He's immature! _Raven snaps.

_He's courageous._ Brave added.

_He's careless! _

_He forgiving. _Timid added.

_He's stupid._ Raven stated with finality. _This whole thing is! Him and some bimbo, it'll crash and burn like with Terra._

_You haven't exactly had much success in the romance section yourself._ Rude states.

_Don't ever mention him!_ Raven orders.

_Why, you seemed fine pointing out his bad experience._ Knowledge retorts. _He had a point, maybe _you_ should apologize._

Me_ apologize to _him_? _She asked_. He should apologize to _me_, he knows not to bring Malchior up!_

_You did so to him._

_It's for his own good. _Raven stated.

_Since when do you care about his own good? _Rude asked.

_Is Beast boy going to stop spending time with us?_ Timid asked._ Will he stop being our friend?_

_No, that idiot will come back and try to apologize._ Raven states.

As soon as she says that, she feels his presence at her door.

_Right on time._ She smirks.

Much to her shock, he doesn't knock. He just goes on by her door as if it weren't even there. As if she weren't there.

_What happens to us if Beast boy stops being our friend?_ Timid asked.

* * *

><p>Beast boy made his way towards his room, ignoring Raven. He had had enough of her tantrums to last a long while.<p>

Instead, he decided to make a call.

"Hel-"

"When you ran into me at the comic book store, did you know who I was?" Beast boy asked cutting her off.

"...No." She answered. "But I saw you take of the ring and change, you should find a better spot to do that."

He had the decency to blush at that.

"Well, since you aren't a criminal...would you like to, you know...go on a proper date?" He asked with growing worry.

"How big are they?" She asked.

"How big are what?" He asked.

"Those brass balls you have." She answered.

He had the decency to blush at her crass statement. _So that's how you want to play it._ Well, as a proud prankster, he couldn't back down.

"How big you want them?" He asked. "I _am_ a shape-shifter."

"Hmm, meet me at the comic shop at 3 tomorrow." She stated before she hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Please. And give me a few idea's for this fic, I love reader interaction. <strong>

**Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
